


Revival

by Independent-Fics (Fanfict_imagination)



Series: The Time For Forgiveness (And Other Arrow Season 4 Works) [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 4x01, Arrow Season 4 Trailer, Season 4 trailer, arrow season 4, arrow season 4 is coming, either one, or 4x05, revivial, season 4 is coming y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfict_imagination/pseuds/Independent-Fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...the pool started to bubble more, water spilling over the sides at the sheer power it was exerting, using it all to revive the bird submerged in its waters."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revival

* * *

The dimly light halls are silent as guards stand stoic at regular intervals down the pathway. A figure moves with light, quick steps as their uniform and scarves billow around them.

The silence is broken as their feet start to stomp, the speed of steps increasing as they push through two finely decorated doors, bursting into a large room.

It looks as if it should rightfully hold a throne, with its intricate designs and decorations adorning the massive space. And in a way it does but Nyssa knows, without a doubt, that throne does not belong to one Malcom Merlyn.

“What is going on?” Nyssa’s voice booms throughout the cavernous space as Malcom stands with his back to her staring towards a bubbling pit, three guards standing not far behind him and a few servants standing close to the pit. The guards turned and started to draw their weapons at her abrupt entrance but Malcom’s hand rises to halt their movement.

Malcom’s head turns slightly in her direction with a smile, secretive smile on his face, as he replies, “Why Mrs. _Raatko_ whatever are you questioning about my authority now?”

Nyssa resisted the urge to sneer but she still bristled at the use of her alias. Or it was her name now as she no longer had a title within the league.

For now.

But she knew she had to play nice or she would never get any information. So standing a little taller and removing the disgusted snarl from her face she continued.

“ _Ra’s,”_ Nyssa said, drawing out the name that is rightfully hers. “It is quiet in the mountain. Little to no one is training and there are guards stationed everywhere, yet only a few here. You have done something, or are planning something but I fear I may be too late for whatever your twisted brain has thought up.”

Malcom chuckled before facing her fully, a look of patronizing on his face that made Nyssa want to stab him in the throat even more than usual. She was right, whatever he planned he had already done and it made her sick to her stomach, although she would never show it. But she wasn’t sure if she would like it or not. Regularly she didn’t like or agree with anything that came connected to the name Malcom Merlyn but her instincts were telling her otherwise. And at that she knew it was time to stand up straight and pay attention to every word that came out of that snake’s mouth.

“Why yes how right you are I have done something. Wrong? No. Twisted? Probably. Genius?”

Malcom paused, most likely for dramatic effect, and Nyssa resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his theatrics, and stared straight ahead at him awaiting his answer.

“Absolutely.”

Nyssa’s eyes drew away from Malcom to the pit, where it was bubbling profusely and Nyssa realized there was a body in there. Nyssa’s eyes widened in rage and in an instant she had her sword drawn. Malcom drew his in retaliation the guards behind him readying their weapons as well until Malcom called them off.

“Have something to say Nyssa,” Malcom mocked as their swords clashed, Nyssa coming forward, trying to strike him down.

“You fool!” Nyssa was now in a rage at Malcom’s naivety. “Do you not realize the power you hold with that sacred pit? Or is it just some hole in the ground to you?”

Malcom laughed as he parried her blow. “I am well aware of the pit and the water’s properties Nyssa. As you may recall I would not be here today if it wasn’t for that liquid.”

“Oh and how much better my world would be with you finally six feet under. But that’s too good for you isn’t it? Perhaps your body would have been better left in the rubble of the city you attempted to destroy. With your family in it.”

Malcom and Nyssa were face to face now breathing hard and in the next instant Malcom’s elbow came up catching her in the neck and under the chin causing her to fall back. Her sword slipped from her grasp and Nyssa cursed herself for letting her emotions cloud her judgment.

Surrounded by guards now Nyssa held her ground. “Then you know Merlyn you can’t just place anybody within those waters. Especially not without the proper preparations. How long was this soul’s body rotting away before you decided it was worth your time for you to use it for your nefarious purposes?”

Nyssa spat out the words as held her at sword point, Malcom meandering towards the pit as if he had all the time in the world to even considering answering her question.

But then he shocked her. As he turned Malcom’s face was in a full blown smile. He looked like a young child on Christmas morning with that thing on his face that looked genuine. Or perhaps it was because Malcom would take true joy in whatever bomb he was about to drop on her.”

 

“Oh come now Nyssa you must know the answer to that. But ah well if you must know her body has been dead for a little over a year now. Shame I really hope the pit works.” Malcom almost sounded pitiful as he said those words, hoping the pit worked on whoever had long passed.

And then Nyssa’s body stilled.

Nyssa did the math and there was no other person of importance that could be remotely connected to any of them that Malcom could deem worthy of revival. But not without a cost for the _favor._

And with this Nyssa didn’t know whether to thank the slime that stood before her or attack him and make him wish for death for doing this to _her._ Because if he truly did this then there would be something he wanted, as everyone knows that Merlyn did nothing from the goodness of his heart.

Nyssa took in a shaky breath waiting for him to continue as he stood there waiting for her to connect the puzzle pieces and take it all in.

“You…You can’t be serious.”

“Why of course I am why wouldn’t I be? I have on good authority I should be doing this and I can use it to my advantage. Besides,” Malcom shrugged. “There can be no going back now. I just cleaned my sword. Which you ruined by the way,” Malcom huffed as he pulled it sheath slightly before returning it to its position at his side while sending a glare to her over his shoulder as if the mere thought of getting blood on it at the moment was bothersome.

“ _On good authority?_ Who on earth convinced you, _the great Ra’s al Ghul_ , that _this_ was a good idea? That it was a good idea to revive my be-“

Nyssa’s tirade was stopped as the pool started to bubble more, water spilling over the sides at the sheer power it was exerting, using it all to revive the bird submerged in its waters.

Malcom smirked to himself. “Like I said Nyssa, it’s too late to go back now.”

The water rippled and swirled around in the pit, working as the body within started to move, her limbs stiff and uncoordinated as if they were brand new.

Water shot up a bit out of the water as the body started to rise. Water dripping from her, falling back into the pit’s depths as she rose higher, escaping from the sacred liquid that put her body back together again.

There was a splash, the water shifting within the pit as it moved aside to allow her to stand tall once again.

An echoing gasp rang out.

There she was.

Ta-er al-Safar.

The Canary.

Sara Lance.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was to be a scene at 4x01 but rumors have it happening at 4x05 so whatever. And there may be a part two (duh guys come on don’t you want to know who told Malcom to revive her in the first place? Or not it’s your life.)  
> But tell me what you thought! And this will be added to a time for forgiveness in collections on here and FF.net for my season 4 one-shots!


End file.
